Like Real Men
by Justjessx1x
Summary: "I guess we're in the same boat then," Michael said. "Why do I get the feeling that boat is the Titanic and we're heading for an iceberg?" Shane laughed. A ONE-SHOT in which Michael and Shane share their feelings about their respective others. RXR x


Like real men.

"Yo! Is anyone home?" Michael Glass came into the house and dropped his keys on the side, shouting to his roommates.

"In here!" He heard Shane Collins call back to him. He made his way to the living room and found his best friend slouched on the couch, watching a film. He fell into a big armchair and looked around the room.

"Where are Claire and Eve?" He asked.

"They went shopping a little while ago. Eve kept going on about this new dress that she so had to get as soon as possible; she dragged Claire along with her." Michael laughed. That sounded so much like his wife. _Wife._ That was weird. He knew Eve had been getting so much hate because of her new title and he wish upon the stars that things could be simpler, but they just weren't.

"Dude what's with the screw face?" Shane broke his thoughts.

"I had a meeting with Amelie today; I heard some guys talking about Eve when I got Founders Square." Michael told Shane.

"Oh dude I'm sorry. Look, you know I've got your back right?" Michael couldn't help but smile; he and Shane had been through some tough times, but they had come out of all of it stronger than ever.

"I know. I just don't understand why everyone seems to get a say in our relationship, you know? It's like because I'm a vampire everyone has to be in involved." Shane nodded his head.

"I get it. But Eve chose to be with you dude. She knew what she was getting herself into when she married you in the first place." Michael didn't agree.

"I don't think she understood. I think she kept trying to convince herself that it would be ok but it never turned out the way she hoped it would. I wish I could just make everything perfect for us." And that's what Michael had been trying to do; he had been trying to prove that it didn't matter that he wasn't human or that Eve wasn't a vampire, they would still be in love no matter what people said. Now he was beginning to question that.

"She loves you Mike; there is no doubting that. And no relationship is perfect." Shane stated. Michael shook his head.

"What about you and Claire eh? You two are perfect with each other." Shane scoffed.

"Me and Claire are the furthest thing from perfect. Because neither one of us is perfect individually." He told Michael.

"Oh please Shane, you and her barely ever argue; you're always staring at each other; always protecting each other. You two are the epitome of perfection."

"Like I said before no one is perfect. Claire and I are just… I don't know how to explain it. She makes me better, in so many ways. She makes me happier than ever before and I love her for it… and if I wasn't so selfish I would pack my bags and leave her in a heartbeat." Michael looked at him, frowning.

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"I'm toxic Mike. And one day I'm going drag her down so far that she forgets how to get back up. And I'm scared of hurting her and making her sad. But I'm even more scared of being without her. I'm petrified of the thought that one day she'll realise that I was never worth any of her attention. I'm just too selfish to let her go." Michael nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess we're in the same boat then. Because somehow I think Eve would do some much better if I wasn't around, but the thought of not being around her everyday makes my heart ache."

"Ever get the feeling that that boat is the titanic, and we're on our way towards a giant iceberg?" Shane asked, with a low chuckle. Michael joined in with a laugh of his own.

"All the time. I'm just waiting for the impact." Michael said. They were silent for a little while, the only sound coming from the TV. Both boys seemed to be off in a world of their own, until Shane broke the silence.

"How did you know when to ask Eve to marry you?" He asked. Michael thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"To be honest I never really planned when to ask her. I got the ring and one day I just knew. We were in my room and we hadn't been doing anything; she was just tidying up for me and I looked at her. She was mumbling on about something and I was looking and I thought she could be the last person I see in my entire life and I would be happy. And then I just knew; because I couldn't imagine life with anybody but her. Why do you ask?"

"I suck at being a boyfriend; I'm over- protective and I'm jealous and I don't listen, but i want to show her I'll be a good husband you know? And I figured that starts with a decent proposal," Shane said.

"You know you used to wince at the word husband; and now you are asking me for tips on how to propose to your girlfriend. Who are you and what have you done with Shane?" Both boys laughed.

"I'm still the same guy; but a better version of him. I'm happy right now you know? I would go as far as to say this is the happiest I've ever been. Claire's the _one._ I never believed in that crap before I met her but she is my soulmate."

"You were wrong before Shane. You're not toxic to her; you make her better too; you make her stronger and happier as well." Shane smiled.

"You know, when we were in school Eve and you were always that most-likely-to-get-married-when-they-leave-this-hell-hole couple. I used to envy it; that you found that perfect person for you so young. Before Claire came to town that is." Michael smiled. The boys did that weird hand shake and slap on the back.

"Maybe we should shoot some zombies otherwise we will look like girls who just sit and talk about their feelings." Michael said and Shane nodded eagerly.

"This conversation never leaves this room, got it? It definitely doesn't reach Claire and Eve. Agreed?" Shane asked.

"Agreed," Michael replied.

The boys sat down, remote controls in hand because playing Dead Rising totally makes up for sharing your feelings about your girlfriends to your best friend, right?

They played for a couple of hours before they heard the front door open. Eve and Claire came into the living room and dropped into their seats; Claire on Shanes lap and Eve in front of Michaels feet.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Michael asked.

"Yeah! It was great we got all these new clothes and some wicked films to watch; we thought we could have a movie night tonight? Oh and I got these wicked shoes you are both going to love them!" Eve replied, all loud and screechy.

"What about you? Did you enjoy it?" Shane teased Claire, poking at her ribs.

"I will never speak of it! Now stop tickling me!" Claire whined and everyone laughed.

"So what did you two do today?" Eve asked.

"Nothing just played on the x-box all day, watched a film." Michael told her.

"Wow and I was expecting the two of you to make the next rocket ship to Mars and talk about your feelings all day." Claire said sarcastically. Michael and Shane looked at each other slightly.

"The rocket ship possibly; but real men don't talk about their feelings!" Shane told her.

"Yeah because you are reeeall men aren't you guys," Eve and Claire laughed as they got up and made their way to the kitchen. "Taco's for dinner!" Claire called over her shoulder.

Michael and Shane looked at each other, a small smile on their faces.

"Never leaves this room." Michael told Shane who nodded his head, before they both made their way to the kitchen to join their girls.

Like real men.

**A/N – I had to write this because everyone loves Shane and Michael. **

**Please review, if would mean the world to me!**

**Love always…Justjessx1x**


End file.
